A bipolar plate is one component in a PEM (proton electrolyte membrane) fuel cell. The bipolar plate occupies about 80% of the total fuel cell weight, and constitutes about 45% of the stack cost. The bipolar plate is generally configured to redistribute reactants uniformly over the active areas, remove heat from active areas, carry current from one cell to another, and prevent leakage of reactants and coolants.